I Want To Live
by Pleasereadmything
Summary: About a boy who just wants to live.
1. Prologue

I want power. I need power. Why? I just want to live.

Don't look at me like that...

STOP IT!

I know that look, the look...the same look that the villagers give the Kyubi container. That same look.

I HATE IT!

Those who call me evil are wrong, is it wrong to want to gain more power to survive in life? Is it that bad?

IT'S NOT!

When I said that the Nuke-nin, Orochimaru is one of my idols during introductions in class because of his genius mind and incredible power. The teachers look at me and say, "Pick another kid" or "Are you feeling alright?"

SHUT UP!

I'm not crazy...I'm just desperate...

Please understand...

I just want to live.


	2. Chapter 1

I see so many kids with their parents. One was without one.

The yellow haired child.

Naruto Uzumaki. Otherwise known as the Jinchuriki, he is also the legacy of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. And one of the last and deceased from the Uzumaki Clan, Kushina Uzumaki.

I know what you are thinking, how does a kid who is only just starting the Academy know about a S-Class secret like that?

Simple, I'm very observative.

Or in other words from an adult, I was smart.

I was surprised that no one knew the secret about Naruto being the War Hero, Minato Namikaze's son. It was so obvious. All you had to do was tell the kid to stand in front of you and compare the stone head of the Yondaime to him.

But then again, they were all busy calling him the 'Demon'.

Now, the secret about Naruto holding the Kyubi was actually a bit difficult for me to figure out. But it soon became clear on the day of October 10th, Commonly known as the Kyubi's Death Festival.

Uncommonly known as Naruto Uzumaki's birthday.

On the day of his fifth birthday. The ANBU who were supposed to guard him were lax and carefree. Which allowed some Civillians to being their favorite game.

They joked about it, calling it, "Hunting Season". The prey?

None other than Naruto.

I stood in the shadows, watching the whole thing occur.

Why didn't I help him?

I was scared, after all if I interfered they'd labwl me as a Demon Helper. And I would be killed by the Civillians themselves.

I wanted to live.

So I stayed out of it. After hours of following the group that chased Naruto, they left him bloody and beaten in a dirty and dark alley. Chuckling and celebrating amongst themselves for a successful hunt. When they were a few streets away, I sent chakra from my small child sized chakra reserves and allowed it to drift in the air.

It acted as a fast wave, sweeping over the area, trying to pinpoint any living beings.

After all, I couldn't just rush in to check up on him. If there were any ANBU nearby, then they'd suspect me of being the one that hurt Naruto. And by Sarutobi Hirzuen, the Third Hokage's law. Anyone who dares to lay a finger on Naruto faces immediate execution.

I wanted to live.

Which is why I waited. After finishing a second chakra sweep, I jumped down and cushioned my fall with chakra.

How did I know how to do something so complicated?

Even though I wasn't a friend of Naruto, I kept an eye on him. I also watched the ANBU that were assigned to 'guard' him. They were able to do feats that no ordinary person could do. However, I was no ordinary person. Which is why I learned and copied what they could do.

I could only do some basic Chakra Hops, Tree Climbing, and Chakra Cushion Excercises. Not a lot, but enough for to survive. My other abilities will be noted later on. Anyway, my chakra control was not bad. But it still needed work.

Anyway, I slowly tiptoed toward the unconscious child. Not wanting to create any sudden noises that would alert him of my presence. I peered down at him.

Even though the wounds afflicted on him were fairly recent, the cuts were already mending. An acrid odor filled the air, indicating that something's chakra (Not Naruto's) was burning the poison, given to him by the mob, from Naruto's system.

As I watched this happen, I saw the color of the chakra. It was a orange-red color. It held so much power that it made me want to cower.

It was something that I needed in order to survive.

It was something that I _will_ have.

Anyway, back at the Academy. I and Naruto Uzumaki were alone.

We were the only ones without parents to encourage us to step through the gate to the Academy.

We were the only ones without homemade congratulatory bentos.

We were the only ones feeling... **No.**

Naruto was the one who was excited about abandoning his childhood and was also unknowingly abandoning his pure child innocence.

I already lost that beautiful thing called innocence. I felt emotionally prepared to leave my Ordinary World. And plunge into the world of death and lies. The world of a Shinobi.

The world that I was supposed to stay away from if I wanted to live.

However...

That world also had the power that I desired in order to live.

So, I left my Ordinary World.

After all...

 **I wanted to live.**


	3. Chapter 2

It's been at least two years since the day I started the Academy. Iruka Sensei taught us basic Taijutsu over the years. However, for the ones from Clans, it was useless to them. They were taught Taijutsu and Clan Ninjutsu's, the only thing new they learned was probably History, Math, etc.

I decided to self-study by taking out scrolls from the library. However, there was a limited access of useful scrolls to learn from. They were all elementary, nothing extraordinary. In order to achieve access to the better ones, I needed to move up the ranks in the Shinobi world.

As an Academy student, I had acess to E-D rank Nin/Tai/Gen-Jutsu.

Once I become a Genin, I'll have acess to D-C(Maybe B if I get my Sensei's permission) rank Nin/Tai/Gen-Jutsu.

Once I become Chunin, I'll have acess to C-B rank Nin/Tai/Gen-Jutsu.

Once I become Jounin, possibly the highest rank that I could even possibly get(I'm not going to set my goals high for ANBU) then I'll have acess to Jutsu's all the way to A rank. S if the Hokage lets me, but I doubt that.

The more powerful the Jutsu's, the safer I'll be...right?

Ugh! Hold on, let me shake away the doubt...Alright.

Anyway, I need more power.

Especially after what happened today.

* * *

 **"Alright Class!" Shouted Iruka.**

We were all outside, everyone was doing their usual thing. I was sitting behind the tree with the swing attached in it. I didn't really like interacting with others, after all, I never know when one of them will turn on me. The less people that know me, the easier it will be to hide under any potential enemy's radar.

I needed to hide.

To hide from the world.

But when Iruka called us, I immediately ran to the group. Making sure to not stay too far but not too close to the edge.

"Time for some Sparing." Some groaned(Mostly the girls) while the other(The boys) cheered.

Iruka patted his hands in the air asking for the volume to decrease, "Alright, Alright. When i call you up, I want you..." He pointed at the roughly drawn square painted on the dry dirt ground. "...To begin sparing there. Take one step out of the boundary means automatic disqualification. No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu is permitted. Yes, if you are form a clan you are permitted to use your Clan's form of Taijutsu."

Those from a Clan cheered, while the rest groaned. Clan Taijutsu was extremely difficult to beat...but not invincible. Which is why during my time of self-studying, I also researched other Clan's Nin/Tai/Gen Jutsu scrolls that were donated.

Although there was an abysmal amount from the Hyuga and Uchiha(They are just too damn secretive at times that it urks me) I instead decided to study the two prime examples in front of me.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji Hyuga.

Definitely not Hinata since she was too busy oggling Naruto.

After the Academy, I would spend my times in Stalker Mode. I would conceal my chakra and follow the subjects to their selected Training Grounds. I admit, it was harder with the Hyuga since he trains with his eyes almost 24/7, but I still managed it.

Anyway, back to the Academy. While the others cheered on the students and Iruka was too busy grading the them. I was carefully writing down notes on a small notepad. Knowing the enemy in the beginning will help me later on in life. Besides, with these Spars I could determine their way of thinking, possible IQ score, personality, and all the good stuff.

Suvival.

This is what life was about.

I need to survive.

After all, I want to live.

Many fights have gone and passed. I've obtained a splendid amount of data.

Until...

"Sasuke Uchiha and...Koshinuke?" Iruka finished that with a questioning tone.

The class burst out in laughter except for a few people. Meaning the stoic ones like Shino and Sasuke.

"His name's Coward?"

"Haha! He's probably a wimp!"

"Where's the pipsqueak?"

"His parents must hate him!"

Yes, my name was Konshinuke(No Last Name), in other words it means Coward. Yes, that is what I am.

I am a coward.

I am afraid to face Death face to face.

After all, I want to live.

Keeping that in mind, I stuffed the notebook in my pocket along with my pencil, I walked toward the square the Sasuke Uchiha stood there coolly.

My right hand began to tremble so I had to use my other hand to stop it. But it kept shaking, thankfully my other hand blocked the cowardly sight.

When I was in the square, Sasuke held out his hand in the Seal of Confrontation.

I did the same with my non-shaking hand.

Iruka shouted, "Hajime!"

It all happened too fast.

Next thing I knew i was laying on the ground, eagle spread. My eyes wide as they focused on the fist outstretched in front of me. A smug Uchiha standing on top.

I didn't hear the sounds of the squealing fangirls.

I didn't hear the sound of Iruka congratulating the Uchiha.

I didn't hear the others make rude comments.

I was only listening to my heart beating.

No, not in the romantic way you idiots.

It was beating, because I was scared.

Thump-Thump

If Sasuke had a weapon in his hand I would be dead.

Thump-Thump

If we were adults, I would've been dead.

Thump-Thump

I could've died if this was a real fight.

Thump-THUMP

But it can't be...I didn't want to die...I wanted to live.

THUMP-THUMP

I wanted to live.

THUMP-THUMP!

I WANTED TO LIVE! I WANTED TO FREAKING LIVE!

"Koshinuke? Aren't you going to stand up?" Iruka's voice broke through my stunned trance. I realized I was still on the ground, the class stared at me along with Sasuke. Who was in front of me holding the Seal of Reconciliation.

I slowly peeled myself off of the ground, and shakily got up.

"HA! The nerds shaking!" Someone commented.

"Wimp!"

"COWARD!"

"Koshinuke's a coward! Koshinuke's a coward!" The students began to sing.

Even Sasuke had the nerve to smirk.

Iruka however wasn't pleased, "Everybody, BE QUIET RIGHT NOW!" Everyone stopped their jeering. The Academy Sensei placed his hands on his hips, "I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED OF YOU CHILDREN! BECAUSE OF THIS, I'M ASSIGNING EXTRA HOMEWORK!"

The group groaned and some tried to protest.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU MADE FUN OF ANOTHER STUDENT."

Some had the decency to hang their heads in embarrassment and shame, while the rest glared at me. As if thinking that it was my fault.

But I didn't bother returning their glares, or even respond to the bullying. I was simply staring down at my hands with wide eyes.

I needed to get stronger.

I wanted to live.

I needed more power.

I wanted to live.

I needed more...research.

 **I wanted to live.**


	4. Chapter 3

My hand didn't stop shaking.

Not during class.

Not during break.

Not during lunch.

It just wouldn't stop shaking.

After school, I was followed. I knew because I could sense their minuscule chakra reserves lagging behind. The ones following me were no doubt my classmates. Probably wanting revenge since they think it was 'my fault'.

It was so childish...

But I was scared.

After all, I wanted to live.

I went through alleys, maneuvered my way through crowds. Hell, even take the emergency exits in different shops until finally, I lost them a few streets back. But I didn't stop my fast paced walk until I made it to the library.

Ah, the library. My home away from home.

It was also my safe haven.

But my hand wouldn't stop shaking.

* * *

 **After a delightful time of reading and training in the library, I headed home.**

My hand stopped shaking, but it twitched every so often.

I was walking back home when-

"HA! We finally got him!" A gleeful voice said. Cheers were also heard in the background.

I stopped dead in the middle of the street, when I saw shadows of human figures coming closer and closer. I frantically looked for a hiding spot.

I took refuge in a small dumpling booth, I took the discarded newspaper from it's spot on the stool next to mine and sat. Pretending to be a regular civillian reading the news. The cook was too busy to notice.

I let my paper drift down a bit, ignoring the new flagrant yet untrue scandal involving Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. I didn't bother reading any further since my attention was fixed on the approaching group.

It was mostly a mix of young adults, both male and female. Two however in the front were carrying a blue bag. Inside something moved.

"Hey! Let me outta here, dattebayo!"

My eyes widened, it was Naruto.

"Shut up!" A civillian kicked the bag. A howl of pain was heard along with choked sobs.

"You caught the demon?" The cook behind me asked, "Congrats! What're you going to do with him?"

One woman sneered, "We're going to end what Yondaime-sama started, we're going to kill him in the woods!"

The cook roared in laughter, "Serves 'im right. When you come back, there'll be dumplings and sake for everyone!"

The crowd cheered, the two holding the bag dropped it in their excitement.

With slow movements, I gently folded the newspaper and left it on the stool next to me.

While the crowd was busy talking with the cook and letting their fantasies run wild, I slipped through and grabbed the bag and ran off.

There are perks of being invisible to the public eye.

* * *

 **"Where am I dattebayo!" Demanded Naruto who was still tied up in the bag but was sitting on the couch in my apartment.**

I could see him struggle but I didn't do anything. From inside the first aid kit I had in my home, I brought out some sleeping pills and a glass of water.

I lifted the glass and pills in separate hands-

"CRASH!"

I stared down at the broken glass. Pieces of glass were scattered across the wooden floor, the water trickled into different directions. I stared at the hand that was supposed to have held the glass.

It was shaking.

I was scared.

What if I got caught in the act?

What if Naruto ran the first second I let him out and ran to his ANBU bodyguards, telling them what had almost occurred in my apartment?

I would die...

I wanted to live.

...But if I wanted to live, then I had to do this.

I needed that power...to live.

"What was that, dattebayo!" A muffled voice screamed from the bag.

I swallowed the uncomfortable lump in my throat. Ignoring the broken one on the floor and my trembling hand, I walked toward the bag. Putting down the sleeping pills, I untied the bag. Though, it was difficult when my right hand refused to stop shaking like the coward I was named.

As soon as the rope loosened, the Jinchuriki burst his head through the opening.

"What's going on-!" Before he could say anything else, I snatched the pills from the table and stuffed them in his mouth. My left covering his mouth and my right plugging his nose.

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to scream, but was muffled by my hand.

He tried to use his arms but his lower body was still stuck in the bag.

He looked at me with his eyes.

Those eyes...

Filled with so much panic, sorrow, betrayal, and...anger.

Finally, the pills took affect as they were forcefully swallowed by the yellow haired boy.

His eyes drooped as he fell forward, off of the couch onto the wooden flooring of my quiet and dark apartment.

I didn't bother catching him.

Why?

Because I was too busy staring at my right hand.

It wasn't shaking anymore.

I took every precaution necessary. I locked the doors, covered the windows, and even expelled almost all my chakra into the air to try and hide the Jinchuriki's significant one.

Panting with the loss of almost all my chakra from my reserves, I knelt at the side of a now fully un-bagged Naruto. With my now un-trembling hands I lifted Naruto's shirt.

At first, there was nothing there but skin. But as soon as that skin touched the chakra filled air, the seal revealed it's presence.

I stared at the seal.

The seal that was made by the Yellow Flash, the seal that ended the bloody massacre of hundreds of loyal Leaf shinobi...

The seal that contained what I desired.

I lifted my right hand from my side to the seal.

That's where almost everything went wrong.

 **I wanted to live.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Who dares to visit me?"

I, Koshinuke the Coward, was standing in front of none other than the Biju, Kyubi.

The Kyubi sat behind bars like a prisoner in jail, a paper seal was the only thing holding it together.

Oh kami...

 _I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'msoooogoingtodie_

"Boy?" The Kyubi said to my paralyzed form.

 _Why'dIdothiswhy'dIdothisI'msoooogoingtodie_

"Boy!" Kyubi shouted trying to get my attention.

 _I'MGOINGTODIEI'MGOINGTOFREAKINGDIEI'MSOOOGOINGTODIE!_

"BOY!" The Kyubi shouted with so much power it created violent ripples across the water of the sewer shaped mindscape. I fell onto my hands and knees, the Kyubi's anger overpowering me.

Meeting the Nine Tailed Fox wasn't part of my plan. I was supposes to have tweaked the seal a bit and absorb a sliver of the Biju's chakra.

But instead I was dragged into the freaking seal.

And now, I was going to die at the ha-no, claws of the Kyubi.

But I didn't want to die.

I wanted to live

"You're not my loud mouthed jailer, so who are you?" Kyubi asked, I could hear the death threat in his words.

I stood, (Why wasn't I shaking?) and looked up to see the Kyubi's face.

His white teeth looked sharper than the famed sword, Kubikirbocho. The fur was brighter than fire. And his yellow eyes scanned my body, as if looking for fear.

I was scared. Yet I wasn't shaking, I wasn't hyperventilating, I wasn't even close to crying.

But if I was scared, why didn't I look scared?

"ANSWER ME!" Kyubi yelled again. His claw slammed against the ground, water sprayed everywhere. The ripples grew more and more agitated.

"My name is Koshinuke!" I said in a hurried tone.

Kyubi stared at me, as if examining my face for lies. Instead of attacking me like I expected, he instead threw his head back and laughed.

"Koshinuke? Ha! The perfect name for the cowardly race known as Humans!"

I wasn't angered at the fact that one of the most powerful beings in the world was laughing at me. His laughter actually reminded me of how everyone back at the Academy laughed at me earlier today.

"Are you comparing me to a human, boy?" The Kyubi snarled.

I froze, I didn't realize I said that out loud.

The Kyubi barked, "I am above you miserable, selfish, and foolish bugs!" Slamming his tails onto the water covered floor. He roared.

In his yellow eyes, I could see the same thing I saw in Naruto.

Sorrow

Betrayal

But mostly, **Anger**

Why did he have the same eyes as Naruto?

Why?

Rage blinded Kyubi as he began to tackle the bars, as if trying to break them down.

The Nine Tailed Biju was going berserk.

Ramming his body onto the bars, slamming his tails down onto the ground splashing more water, clawing the ground.

But it was obvious the Kyubi was hurting himself by doing so, cracks were heard whenever the large Biju slammed himself against the bars of the relentless prison. Kyubi screamed himself hoarse. And he unknowingly broke his hands by continuously clawing the ground.

Until finally, he fell to the ground. Tired. If it weren't for the seal, then he could've gone on for days. But the seal constricted his true power.

The large Biju let out large breaths. His wounds began to heal at a strangely slow pace.

Then the Kyubi turned it's gaze from the ground, to me.

"Why do you cry, human?"

I blinked before hesitantly raising a hand to my cheek. I felt something wet, my eyes began to blur from the rush of tears.

I cried for the Kyubi's pain.

I cried for him.

I cried...in his place.

I sniffled as I rubbed my eyes using the back of my right hand. When I let my hand fall back to my side, determination replaced the tears.

Kyubi's unceasing stare followed me as I approached the seal.

I gripped the paper with both hands and pulled. It didn't budge.

"Fool, only my container is able to pull the seal." Kyubi said. There was no hope in his eyes.

I ignored him and pulled.

I need him in order to live.

I need him in order to live.

I need him in order to live...

Slowly my thoughts began to change.

We need each other in order to live.

We need each other in order to live.

...

DAMN IT! WE'RE GOING TO LIVE! AND WE'RE GOING TO SURVIVE THIS CRUEL WORLD!

WE.

WILL.

LIVE!

When a small rip sound was heard, I opened my eyes. The seal wasn't completely off, but a small corner of it was peeled off. The Kyubi's chakra began to freely seep the crack between the two gates.

"Why?"

I look up at the Biju who stood tall. He wore no expression on his face.

"Why did you do it?"

I stared back into his eyes. Koshinuke, the Coward.

I'll become the Coward that will live.

"Because, we're going to live." I said to him.

Kyubi stared down at me, expression not changing.

"We're going to survive this world." I pointed at the Kyubi, "We're going to do it together. Because you and I, we're the same."

"..."

"We may not share the same chakra, parentage, or home. But we do have one thing in common."

"..."

"We're both scared. Scared to face the world, we want to live."

"..."

"Which is why-" I pointed my finger at myself, "I, Koshinuke, wont stop until I free you!"

Silence flooded the room.

Kyubi kept staring at me, until his frown twitched into a grin.

He lifted his hand and let it thought the gap of the jail bars, the tip of his index finger touching the tip of my forehead.

"If you live through this, I'll tell you my name. So good luck...kit." As soon as the last word fell from his mouth, he poked my forehead.

If it was a normal poke, I would've stumbled.

However, the poke given by the Biju pushed me off my feet and straight down the hall into the darkness.

* * *

 **As soon as my eyes opened, I screamed. My blood boiled. My heart raced uncomfortably. My head hurt like crazy. A trickle of blood left through the small gaps in my gritted teeth.**

The Kyubi's chakra flooded my body, even though it was a little...it hurt.

It was poisonous.

It was powerful.

 _I'm gonna die._

No you're not.

 _It hurts._

No it doesn't.

 _Make it stop!_

Let it be.

Every time one thought came, another rebutted it.

It was like my mind was fighting against itself. It was fighting to keep it's sanity in check.

But I was slowly lose myself to insanity.

 _Who am I?_

My scream was inaudible to my ears.

 _Why am I feeling this pain?_

My heart beat even faster, so fast that it was ready to burst.

 _Why did I do this?_

I was so close. I was hanging by a thread. If that thread snapped, then I would fall into the pit of madness that was waiting for me. I didn't want to die. I wanted to...

I am Koshinuke, the Coward. I am feeling this inhumane pain because I sought out the Kyubi for it's power for me to selfishly use. But during my time with the Kyubi, I saw the Kyubi in a different light. Not as a weapon or object, but as a living being. After helping to loosen the seal, the Kyubi flicked me out of the mindscape and now I am feeling this pain. If this pain was meant to kill me, then I don't blame Kyubi for poisoning. The main reason I did all of this?

I wanted to live.

My heart stopped beating.

 **I wanted to live.**


	6. Chapter 5

Where am I?

Who's there?

I opened my eyes, only to find myself wrapped in black chains. I was about to struggle against my bounds before I felt it.

The same presence I felt the night of the Kyubi attack.

The reason why I was so scared of dying and was desperate to live.

I looked up and saw Death itself. It's ghastly and horrific form floating right in front of me, holding his knife in between his shark like teeth.

His stomach glowing, the souls that he already consumed floated in his transparent abdomen. Their wails and moans creating ominous music.

No...

Not now.

Shingami took the knife in his mouth out, licking it's lips with his purple tongue. His right hand now holding it in his hand.

I don't wanna die yet.

His gleeful yet dark chuckle echoed throughout the white endless space.

It's not my time.

Shingami drifted closer to me, holding his knife in a stabbing position.

NOOOOOOO!

Suddenly, the chains around me broke. Shingami probably didn't expect that since he flinched at the sound.

I wasted no time and took off running. Death snapped out of his surprise and chased after me.

There was no way I could outrun a god.

I was really going to die

Panting, I turned my head, Death grew closer inch by inch.

I didn't want to die.

Turning my head to face forward, I kept running through the white space. Not knowing if there was going to be an exit of any kind.

I wanted to live.

Without realizing it, a blood orange chakra began to seep out of my skin. Forming a cacoon like defense. It bubbled with raw power.

I'm promised Kyubi that we were going to live.

My dark eyes turned from the usual ugly gray into a vibrant red.

Damnit, I am going to keep that promise.

My canine teeth grew.

I'm going to live with Kyubi.

The orange chakra surrounding my head formed into fox-like ears.

I'm going to survive with Kyubi.

One tail formed.

I'm not going to die, not yet.

I let a feral roar and ran even faster while using this new power.

* * *

 **Where was I now?**

It was dark, I felt pain echo across my head. No sound was made from my heart area. It was as quiet as night.

Until-

Thump-Thump

I died and came back.

My right hand twitched, feeling warm blood pumping through my body.

Thump-Thump

My eyes shifted, looking for a light source out of the darkness.

Thump-Thump

I intook a breath of oxygen, then exhaled.

Thump-Thump

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Only to see the blurred face of a familiar blue-eyed blonde.

 **I wanted to live.**


	7. Chapter 6

A lump formed in my throat. I couldn't breathe.

I should've known Naruto would wake up! Kyubi's chakra automatically heals Naruto since they have that small link in between each other. Whether Kyubi likes it or not.

Oh no...

What if Naruto runs out to tell the Hokage what I've done?

I'm too weak right now to chase after him.

Oh kami.

The Hokage is going to send ANBU after me, they'll chain me in T&I. They'll pry the answers out of me one second at a time.

 _I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'msoooogoingto-_

But all those thoughts were swept aside when Naruto asked-

"Are you ok dattebayo?"

I blinked, there was no hostility in those words.

Why?

Wasn't he angry I drugged him?

"Helllooooo!" Naruto waved a hand in front of my eyes.

I didn't bother responding.

Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, "Oh kami! She's dead!"

What? I'm not dea-

...

Did Naruto just mistake me for a girl?

 ** _"HA! That's hilarious!"_** A deep voice laughed.

My eyes widened, ignoring Naruto, who was panicking in front of me, I mentally said,

"Kyubi?"

 ** _"Who else, kit?"_**

I did it, I merged with Kyubi.

This was a miracle!

"I gotta bury the body dattebayo!" Naruto screamed, thus snapping me out of my awe.

He lifted my arms but before I could yell stop, he collapsed onto the floor next to me.

"What the-"

 ** _"I may be unable to fully control Naruto. But that doesn't mean I can't influence him."_** Said Kyubi.

I raise an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

I could literally visualize Kyubi smirking, **_"Go to sleep."_**

Sure enough, I heard Naruto snoring.

I let out a loud sigh of relief that resembled a groan.

Please be still my thumping heart.

"Kit, I need you to do something." Kyubi then pulled me into my own mindscape.

* * *

 **I have to say, my mindscape isn't that bad.**

At least compared to Naruto's it wasn't.

It was a long grass hill with grass that reached over my own height.

A forest bordered the area.

One campfire was placed right at the side, it's cracks creating music to my ears. However it was the size of a large building.

The night sky glittered with stars. It was like one of those night time camp scenes you see in movies.

Kyubi lay on the side of the hill, looking at the stars.

The extraordinarily long grass creating a nice bed.

To me, everything was gigantic, but for Kyubi it was the perfect size.

Geez, I was an ant compared to everything.

"I like this place." Kyubi said, not moving his stare from the night sky. "Better than the sewer."

Something was different about Kyubi, I just couldn't place my finger on it though.

I shook off the weird feeling. "So...This is my mindscape? Why is it so..." I looked at a piece of grass next to me, it was three times my length and twice my width, "...big?"

Kyubi shrugged, his eyes following a shooting star, "Who knows?"

That wasn't really an answer.

But I instead asked, "Why did Naruto help me?"

Kyubi stared down at me with his red eyes, "Like I said, I may be unable to fully control him, but I can influence his actions, thoughts, memories, etc. I tweaked his memories a bit so instead of drugging him, he remembers you helping him."

"Thank you, Kyubi."

He shrugged and stared back up at the sky.

Deciding not to miss out on the view, I took a seat on the dirt ground and stared up at the same night sky. Admiring the constellations and such.

The only sound was heard was the crackling fire and the occasional cricket (Kami knows where that comes from).

"You know." I look up at Kyubi speaking, "The last jail I was in before Naruto's was his mother's. Kushina Uzumaki."

I nodded, "So she's the one that was married to the Yondaime. I always wondered how Naruto inherited the name from a nearly extinct clan."

Kyubi nodded, "I'm going to be honest, unlike Mito Uzumaki who, like you, tried to befriend me(But failed). She never tried."

I stared up at him.

"She never tried to reach into her mindscape and talk to me, in fact my jail was the most peculiar and annoying one I've ever been in. She chained me to a wooden slab and staked all nine of my tails down."

My eyes widened, I thought that Naruto's mother would be nice...then again, nice was a matter of perspective.

Kushina Uzumaki probably saw the Kyubi as a monster...

So sad.

Kyubi continued, "There would be this weird seal on my stomach, forcing my chakra to be drawn out and strengthen that damned Uzumaki's body. However, my time for freedom had come."

His stare turned to me, "It was October 10th, the day Naruto was born."

* * *

 **"Come forth! Nine Tailed Fox!" The man with the patterned mask shouted.**

Kushina screamed as the Kyubi was ripped from her body, the Kyubi, who was finally free, let out a roar.

His eyes no longer the same red, they were now patterned as the Sharingan.

"Amazing, even with the Kyubi wrenched from your body, you're still living. The Uzumaki clan really is special." He ordered the Kyubi, "Kill the women, there is no more use for her."

The controlled Kyubi lifted a claw and slammed it onto the rock where Kushina laid, weak and tired.

Even when he was controlled, Kyubi felt great satisfaction.

Now who was the one dominating the other?

However his eyes spotted a flash of yellow, he looked in front of him. Standing on top of a pine tree was the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze.

Kyubi growled.

"A small flash of hope." The mysterious man mused, "But it's too late."

With Kyubi's incredible hearing, he could hear-

"Minato, is Naruto okay?" Kushina asked among haggard breaths.

Minato nodded, "He's fine, I hid him somewhere safe." He looked behind him and shot the Kyubi what he considered, a 'Death Glare'.

Kyubi mentally scoffed, it may have scared humans but he was a deity. He would not be scared so easily.

"Minato, stop it and the man, or it'll destroy the leaf." Kushina said.

Kyubi roared, he was not an it, he was a he!

Momentarily breaking through the control, he used the simplest jutsu that the pathetic human ninja's knew. A shunshin.

If the masked man was surprised, he didn't show it.

He also used a shunshin. With some fancy genjutsu and really good timing, he slammed his hand on the ground just as Kyubi appear right inside Konoha. Making it seem like a summoning.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled.

Kyubi mentally smirked when he could hear the screams.

"It's the Kyubi!"

"Run!"

"Monster!"

"Attack, Demon!" The masked man ordered.

If Kyubi wasn't controlled, he would smacked the man right there. But Kyubi happily obliged with the orders.

He roared, it blasted the roof of of buildings, lifted people off their feet, and destroyed kilometers of whatever was in front of him.

Damn, that was weak. Kyubi thought.

Kyubi remembered when he could destroy miles of land and buildings. Time in jail really did something to your abilities.

However, to the humans, it was a strong and destructive force.

Even through the screams and chaos, Kyubi could hear the soft thud of feet landing. His gaze turned toward the Hokage Mountain.

On top of the Fourth head was Minato. Clad in his battle outfit.

"So, you notice me." Said Minato.

Kyubi roared, leaving his jaw wide open, a Bijudama(Tailed Beast Ball) formed.

He released the giant destructive force onto the Yondaime.

Only to see it being sucked away.

Behind him, Kyubi heard it explode miles outside Konoha.

Damn Space-Time Jutsu's! Kyubi growled.

When he saw Minato being confronted by the masked man, Kyubi turned his attention on Konoha. Where the humans that resembled flies began to attack.

Kyubi let out a roar and attacked.

Even though his movements were that of a robots, he still felt the delight of swatting Shinobi out of the sky like flies, and destroying buildings with one swipe.

He wished he could use his full power, but sadly the Sharingan user also constricted that as well.

He mentally cursed, when he was done. He was going to break out of the stupid mind trick, then destroy the Uchiha piece by piece.

Suddenly, his vision cleared. He could feel the Uchiha's hold over his mind break. His eyes turned from the red Sharingan back into their normal red eyes.

Kyubi roared when he felt his chakra come back to him.

He was free!

Not caring the crying children, not caring for the bleeding and soon to be dead humans, not caring for the demolished village, he attacked the incoming swarm of Ninja.

During the fight however, he realized he was being forced farther and farther from the village.

No doubt to help protect the civilians.

Wanting to destroy the ones who wronged him, he prepared a Bijudama, this time inputting more power than it had last time.

However, that blast was all gone in a yellow flash.

Along with the Kyubi.

Regaining his bearings, Kyubi blinked and realize he was no longer close to Konoha.

Damn the Yondaime!

Before he could move, familiar chains erupted from the ground and tied him down.

Kyubi's gaze turned down to the two adults and the infant sitting on the ground.

He heard the Yondaime's plan about using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to take down half of the Kyubi with him.

And how he was going to be sealed inside the brat.

He's not going to do it. Kyubi thought, believing he was bluffing.

But when he saw the Death God himself appear, he panicked.

"Curse you Fourth Hokage!" He said out loud, of course it only came out as roars when the outstretched hand of Death latched onto the Kyubi's leg.

He could feel himself splitting into two.

It hurt.

It freaking hurt.

He roared when he felt the Yondaime ripping his other half, his Yin. Although Kyubi was tired and in pain, he still stood.

With sluggish movements, Minato placed his son on the summoned sealing throne.

"I'm not going to be sealed again!" Kyubi didn't want to face the dark and enclosed spaces, he wanted to be free.

He wanted to live.

Shifting the chains, Kyubi lifted his claw.

Kushina who felt the pull screamed in pain.

When Minato moved to check on his wife, Kyubi threw his claw forward.

Now!

However, instead of hitting it's intended target, it speared through Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

Damnit! Kyubi cursed, he was going to pull his claw out and try again but Kushina's movements caused the chains to tighten.

The chakra chains dug into his fur, they sizzled on his skin. He roared in pain.

"DAMNED HUMANS!"

Desperate to not wanting to be sealed, he tried to push his claw forward.

But Kushina and Minato's resistance stopped it from touching their son.

The chains dug even further, cutting his skin and burning the chakra that was pouring out like blood.

His eyes filled with tears, but he refused to let a tear pass.

Was it so bad that he wanted to live.

To be able to breathe the fresh air.

To be able to walk on solid ground.

To be free.

He watched Minato speak with the toad that was part scroll.

He watched the humans say their goodbyes to their son.

He watched them slowly die before his eyes.

It reminded him of when his father, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. The only human-like being that he ever loved and respected, before he passed on.

When they were done, his eyes widened when he saw Death taking the knife from his mouth.

Instead of resisting the pull off his chakra toward the boy, he closed his eyes. Letting his path of being forever chained to restart again.

* * *

 **The Kyubi finished telling his story.**

My eyes were wide when he finished.

Kyubi went through so much, hoping to be free and to live. But was only faced with imprisonment for his entire life.

I heard a shifting in the grass, I turned to where Kyubi's tails...No, tail was.

The Kyubi sitting before me only had one tail.

 **I...I...We wanted to live**


	8. Chapter 7

"Ky-Kyubi. I stuttered when I saw the sight of the single tail.

When Kyubi turned to stare at me he raised an eyebrow, "What?" He followed my line of sight toward his tail, "Oh, that? Yeah..." He turned his head back to stare at the stars.

"Wh-What do you mean 'Yeah'? You only have one tail!" I panicked.

Kyubi snorted as he looked down at me (Only proving the fact of how minuscule I was compared to him) "Kit, did you really think I could just one-up and leave the seal? There has to be a part of me left over in order for the blonde idiot to live and not alert the authorities. Especially that blasted Kage, Minato."

I blinked, "Minato Namikaze? But I thought he was dead."

"Oh trust me, he's dead alright." A feral grin illuminated Kyubi's white teeth, "Remember the story about Naruto's birth?"

I nodded, "Yes, you just told me the story a few minutes ago."

"Kushina Uzumaki planned to drag me down with her to the land of the dead. Leaving Minato and Naruto to live. However at the last minute, Minato decided to change the plan and instead used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal Yin half of myself into him. So that my Yang half wouldn't overwhelm the idiot and kill him, too bad it didn't kill him. Anyways, he mostly did it because of one main reason. The stupid Prophecy."

"Prophecy?"

Kyubi began to flick at a piece of grass, "You know of Minato Namikaze's and Jiraiya of the Sannin's connection to the Toad Summon's, correct?"

"Yeah," I also added, "Minato was supposed to have been on of Jiraiya's pupils."

'Mmhm. Anyways, during the time Jiraiya trained with the Toads, the Great Toad Sage foretold a prophecy. Where the reincarnates of of Hagoromo Otstsuki and Indra Otstsuki would come together and defeat the great calamity that will come to the world. And just so happenede that the incarnate of Hagoromo would be one of Jiraiya's students." Another grin lit up Kyubi's face, "You have no idea how many people's lives he ruined because of that foolish prophecy. Anyways, with Minato believing the stupid Toad Sannin's word, he believed that Naruto would be the one to fulfill that role with my power. Can you believe that?"

My mind drifted off to all the times Naruto screwed up on tests and even the simplest of Chakra exercises, "No, not really."

Kyubi nodded, "Anyways, not wanting to leave the brat alone. He infused both his and Kushina's Chakra into the seal so that they would come in his most dire need. Kushina would appear if I ever got close to killing Naruto in a one-on-one fight, which I say is cheating, and Minato would appear whenever Naruto tried to break the seal for some unknown reason."

My eyes went wide as my mind panicked, "I tore off a bit of the seal. On no is he-"

"I said if Naruto ever tried to break the seal," Kyubi traced the trajectory of a shooting star, "It's amazing what loopholes can do for you."

"Oh," I breathed out a sigh of relief, "So everything worked out alright."

The guilty look in Kyubi's eyes was shown, "Well..."

I looked up at the large being, "What? Is something wrong?"

Kyubi sighed, "Yes. It's great that the seal is loose. Now my chakra can freely flow into you."

I nodded, "But?"

"Here's the thing. Naruto had a seal placed on him so that he'll be able to contain my power in a separate storage room beside his. But you-"

"Don't have a seal." I finished with wide eyes, "I don't have a seal."

Kyubi nodded, "Without a seal, my Chakra will freely flow within your body and-"

"I'll die." I finished, "I almost died trying to hold one tail, but more?"

"The good thing is, the flow of Chakra coming from Naruto to you is slow. So your body should be able to adjust to my Chakra. It's like losing a hand but after a year or two your proficient with the other. I guess it'd take about maybe four to five years at the most. When the process is near completion I'll leave just a smidgen of my Chakra to keep the seal active and Naruto alive so no one will suspect a thing."

"By then I'll be 12 and graduate from the Academy." I noted. "But the only problem will be the Shinobi."

"Hm?"

"I'm pretty sure that people will notice the fact a 12 year old kid has the same Chakra capacity of the Kyubi, which triumphs over their own Kage." I deadpanned.

"Hm. That is a problem." Kyubi said.

A thought came to mind, "Is it possible for me to learn Fuin-"

"NO!" Shouted the Kyubi as he rose to full height, snarling down at me, "I have been through many traumatic experiences involving Fuinjutsu. I will NOT have you learn that cursed art. I was glad the blonde idiot had no interest in the ability but I want that art to die with the blasted Toad Sannin!" Kyubi yelled. His eyes radiated both anger and fear at the mention of the Shinobi Art.

"Alright, alright!" I held my hands up in surrender, "I wont learn Fuinjutsu."

"Swear on it." Kyubi growled.

"I swear on my life, I will not learn Fuinjutsu!" I yelled in order to reach Kyubi's ears.

Kyubi glared at me for a full minutes before laying back down, his glare softening back into a normal stare, "Good."

I let out a breath of relief that I was still in one piece, "Since I can't learn Fuinjutsu-" I ignored the Kyubi's growl at that word, "I guess I'll just have to go with the mundane method."

Kyubi stared at me, waiting for the answer.

"Withholding my- I mean our Chakra manually." I said.

Kyubi stared at me for three seconds before collapsing in a heap of laughter. "Y-You s-said..." Unable to finish the sentence the Kyubi continued laughing.

My eyebrow twitched as Kyubi rolled on the grass.

"BWAHAHAHA! Holding back my Chakra? Yeah right! BWAHHAHAHA!"

My eyebrow twitched even more as Kyubi pounded his fist on the ground. Which in turn caused the ground and trees to shake.

After what seemed like an hour of Kyubi laughing an unknowingly causing mini earthquakes, Kyubi wiped away a tear from his eye, he breathed out a content sigh, "Thanks kit, I haven't laughed like that in years." A small snicker escaped, "Manually. Ha!"

But then Kyubi saw the annoyed expression on my face, "Oh. Wait you were serious? Kit, even I can't hold back my Chakra essence. If I biju can't then I'm pretty sure a human can't."

I groaned as I kicked the long piece of grass beside me in a fit of rage, "Well what am I supposed to do? I can't use seals, I can't-"

"Wait, kit." I look up at Kyubi who stared down at me with a curious shine in his eyes, "Do that again."

"Do what?"

"You know," He pointed at the blade of grass I kicked, "That."

I raised an eyebrow as I kicked the blade again, "That?"

"Yeah..." Kyubi mused, "I wonder."

"What?" Eagerly I moved closer to the Kyubi, "You have an idea."

Kyubi nodded, "I have an idea, but it's dangerous and could get you killed."

I shrugged, "I already died once, I'm sure I can do whatever you have in mind."

"My, cocky aren't you?"

I pouted.

"Mah, don't worry kit. When you're through with this excercise, you'll be able to hold back my chakra and do so much more." A grin lit up Kyubi's face.

"Let's do it, Kyubi." I said excitedly. I hadn't been this excited since the day I could take my first steps.

"Kit, call me Kurama." Kurama said.

I looked down at my hand and held it out, "Wanna high-five?"

Kurama confusedly asked, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Well, it's what friends do." Or so I've seen from others in the Academy.

"Friends..." Kurama thought out loud.

"It's alright if you-" I quickly wanted to say. But was stopped when Kurama held out his hand.

Grinning with emotions that swelled within me, I slammed my palm against his. The both of us shared a look as we made a connection.

As friends.

 **We wanted to live.**


	9. Chapter 8

Ok, so I learned something new. A seven (going to eight) year old kid actually will have trouble with chakra control once they get a tail's worth of the Biju's chakra infecting their own chakra system. Today, I tried to climb up the walls to a random building and planned to chakra hop my way to the Academy (like I usually did), only to find after taking a few steps I fell back down to the ground.

Thankfully my reflexes kicked in and I landed back on my feet (While ignoring the shocking pain riding up my legs).

 _ **"You alright, kit?"**_

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered Kurama. I sighed as I looked up at the wall I failed to climb, "I had a hunch this would happen." I sighed, "Guess i"m going to have to start from the bottom."

 _ **"Trust me, kit, it will get harder as more or my chakra transfers into your body."**_

"...You really know how to encourage something don't you?" I said sarcastically.

 ** _"I try."_** Kurama admitted.

I sighed, "I don't have time to do some early practicing. Guess I'll have to go the boring Civilian way." I took of running on the plain ground.

* * *

 **"Alright class, take out your books and turn to page 26, we're reviewing the history of our beloved Kage." Said Iruka.**

The sounds of shuffling were heard as everyone took out their books. I ignored the splatters of spit balls hitting against my back.

 _ **"Geez, aren't you the popular one."**_

 _Thanks, I try._ I thought back sarcastically.

I flipped to page 26 which held the profile and achievements of the Shodaime.

I heard Kurama scoff, _**"Trust me kid, all you need to know about this guy was that he was a gambler, had his fancy wood release, and that he severely whipped by his wife."**_

I bit back a chuckle at those words.

Iruka began to speak, "As we all know, this man is the Shodaime. Our first Hokage who founded this village and named it-"

 _ **"The man with the long girly hair founded this village with the red-eyed son of a bitch Madara Uchiha. Madara was the one who named it by looking through a leaf. If Hashirama was the one to name it, we'd be called The Super Village with it's Super Ninja."**_

"He was famous for his wood release. Probably one of the only elements to hold back a biju." Iruka smiled when a lot of the kids made 'wow' sounds. "He was married to a woman, who's name I can't reveal, sadly."

 _ **"Because Hashirama didn't want future generation to know he was whipped just like the majority of the male population."**_

"He was the strongest and was named the God of Shinobi."

 ** _"Who skipped out on work to go gamble and lose all his savings and eventually taught the art to his granddaughter, Tsunade Senju, The Legendary Sucker, who couldn't earn a dime unless the world ended."_**

"He had a great personality that the people loved."

 _ **"And whenever he was alone and sad he would brood in the corner and poke a mushroom until someone hit on the head."**_

"And he invented the saying, 'Will of Fire.'"

Kurama scoffed, _**"That his clan copied off of Asura Otstsuki."**_

"The belief that means, the entire village is our each and every Konoha shinobi loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect our village."

 _ **"Basically the biggest brainwashing technique that mankind ever found."**_

"Until one day, he died. It was a sad day for the Village to lose their beloved leader."

 _ **"Who killed his demented so-called best friend and purposefully didn't take the killing blow which is why the world is in great danger and a part of me is stuck in the blonde idiot who's drawing all over his book."**_

"No one knows how he died."

 _ **"A wild poisonous mushroom. That's all you need to know."**_

"But thankfully after he died, his brother, Tobirama Senju took over."

 _ **"Who constantly has a stick up his ass."**_

"He even formed the Konoha Military Police Force run by the Uchiha Clan as a show of good will." Everyone turned to Sasuke who looked proud of his family's accomplishment.

 _ **" Basically the only method of imprisoning Tobirama knew that the public and the Uchiha would love just so that another 'Madara' wouldn't be created. Ha, look how much he failed."**_

"Tobirama was also the one to create the idea of the Academy."

 _ **"Tobirama shoveled the first scoop of dirt from the land that would become the Academy thanks to his older brother's and Madara Uchiha's idea."**_

"He also created the special branch known as ANBU."

 _ **"Short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. Where the soldiers there do all the dirty work people are to lazy or scared to do. Their name is abbreviated as ANBU to make it kid friendly for the children and adults to love and worship."**_

"Like his brother he loved the village. Though he didn't create his own element, he was extremely proficient with Suiton (Water) Release."

 _ **"More like obsessed with the Village's well being. People neglect the fact that he was also an annoying user of Fuinjutsu. Which is why they think their previous Yondaime created Hiraishin when in actuality he ripped the idea off of the Second. He was also an incredible sensor but people that that was a sissy skill unlike their flashy Ninjutsu so they never mentioned it, much less bother mastering it."**_

"Alright, that's enough for history." Iruka smiled as he closed the book.

" ** _Because no one bothers learning it or even trying to find the truth since they'll believe everything that their beloved Hokage writes down on a piece of paper. Also because, why learn History when you can go outside and run around with Kunai that can actually kill a person!"_**

"Alright, everyone outside, we're having Kunai practice." The students immediately left their seats and ran outside, eager to throw around dangerous weapons.

 _ **"I rest my case."** _ Kurama said professionally.

Koshinuke had to forcefully bite back his laughter as he followed the group.

 **We wanted to live.**


	10. Chapter 9

Well, kunai practice was the same as ever. Children trying to hit straw targets where the vital parts of the human body are marked. Some failing, some succeeding, and some-

"This is too troublesome to do." Shikamaru Nara told Iruka, "Besides I gotta go to the bathroom."

...Some not even doing anything at all.

 _ **"This is so bad I feel like barfing."**_ Kurama commented as he watched a normal civilian boy throw a kunai, only for it to miss the target by a few inches.

I could only sigh and nod my head in agreement.

"Sasuke-kun!" The squeals of the brightly dressed fangirls interrupted our short conversation. Sasuke calmly walked forward, gripping the child-safety proof kunais in his hand.

Getting into pose, he flicked his wrist. The kunai hit all their marks. Though two weren't exactly a bulls-eye, the teacher and students still counted it as one.

"Kya! Sasuke-kun's amazing!"

"Go Sasuke-kun!"

"I can do better!" Shouted Naruto, he pushed his way to the front. Gripping his own pair of kunai in his hands. Getting into a sloppy version of the Academy-issued pose, he threw it like it was a ball.

However, the kunai spun in the air until it hit the target. It landed on the outer ring of the target... by it's ring. It bounced off and landed pitifully on the ground.

The class laughed at his failed attempt at throwing.

"TH-that was fluke!" Naruto pulled out another kunai, "I'll get it this time!" So he tried again...and again...and again...

Only one managed to stick to the target.

The class laughed again.

"Oy! Stop it!" Naruto shouted to the crowd. I stood in the far back, writing in my notebook.

 **Sasuke Uchiha:**

 **-Skilled, can possibly called a prodigy**

 **-Mainly uses a combination of Academy style fighting along with the Uchiha Clan's offensive fighting style.**

 **-Probability of Sasuke achieving Sharingan before graduating is less than 53%**

 **-After inspection of behavior, seems Sasuke may develop Raiton (Lightning) Release accompanied by Katon (Fire) Release due to hereditary methods.**

 **-Has a severe attitude issue that could be exploited in battle.**

Kurama growled, _**"Kit, I recommend you stay far away from any Uchiha."**_

I nodded in understanding, _Because of the Sharingan, correct?_

Kurama nodded, _**"Trust me, if that Uchiha ever awakens the Mangekyo, it'll be like having another Madara. Though I have a strong will, I doubt I'll be able to fight against the Sharingan's control for long."**_

That was true, the Sharingan was a great and severely overpowered dojutsu. I had to find a way to beat it's effects.

 _ **"I know that the Sharingan is able to copy and predict the moves of their foes. However,"**_ Kurama grinned, _**"If the opponent is faster and stronger than the Sharingan wielder, then said person may be able to predict the techniques but would be powerless to copy or block it."**_

 _So you're basically telling me to become stronger than Sasuke? The Uchiha Clan's Head's second son. The one who will no doubt be favored by Jounin teachers as soon as he leaves the Academy. The one who has a brother in ANBU...Really?_

 _ **"Kit, if there's anything I've learned from my times of living, it's that anyone who has the strength and will to do it, they can and will succeed."**_

 _...Thanks, Kurama._

 _ **"You're welcome, kit. Just try not to get yourself killed, I wouldn't appreciate it if my conscious was sucked back into Naruto's body."**_

"Alright, since everybody is done practicing, we can move onto some basic stretching exercises." Iruka said.

Pocketing away the notebook, I blended in with the rest of the class as I began to stretch. However, as I stretched, I began to feel a strange sensation wash over me. It was like something in the back of my head flashing a large warning sign. Turning around toward the source, I looked behind me only to see the bullies staring at me.

 _ **"I was wondering when that was going to come."**_

 _What?_

 _ **"As you know, jinchurikis are able to obtain special abilities from their biju. While you're not exactly a jinchuriki by dictionaries definition, you do have my chakra. So naturally my gifts would've been bestowed upon you. The ability I naturally bestowed upon you was the ability to sense negative emotions."**_

 _Cool, it's like an ultimate sensor ability in case anyone tries to sneak up on me!_

Kurama sighed, **_"Being able to sense negative emotions in a large crowd is extremely nauseating. You're lucky it awoke in a small group rather than in a street or else you'd probably collapse."_**

 _Oh._

Kurama was right, using a sensory skill in a large crowd would be nauseating. Welp, it's one more thing to add on the to-train list.

"Hey Coward!" Following my tingling senses, I turned to see the bullies. They were stretching, however one was on the lookout for Iruka who was trying to teach the girls (Who were too busy admiring Sasuke's body).

The ring leader sneered, "Get ready to get your ass kicked when the matches start!"

I sighed, continuing on with stretching while ignoring the childish banter behind me.

 _ **"Matches?"**_ Kureama echoed out loud as I tried to stretch my legs to do a complete split, _**"From Naruto's memories, I don't think I should even bother watching. It's just an excuse for kids to hit each other and others to impress. How useless."**_

I had to nod, the girls were probably the ones that fit Kurama's point of view the most. Though they did fight, it was absolutely pathetic. It was Academy-grade perfect, but in real life it wouldn't have lasted them a full minute. The most that the girls could do with fighting dirty is probably scratching or clawing hair out of another.

 _Too bad there's no way to skip._ I said to Kurama, my legs were beginning to feel the burn as they were stretching downward to the ground, _Or else Iruka would mark me down for not attending. I don't understand why he doesn't mark down Shikamaru. He gives up his matches before they even start, even when he's forced to he doesn't even try when I and the adults know he could win if he actually tried._

 _ **"Though he's a genius, It's one of the biggest things he overlooks.**_ " Kurama added, " _ **He knows the harships of Shinobi but has never experienced it at all. Which lets him act as ignorant as he wants. The same could be said for each and everyone of them. Take a look at Dog-boy."**_

There was only one that could possibly called Dog-boy, so discreetly looking up he turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Kiba who was loudly arguing with Naruto who called his pup, Akamaru, a wuss.

 _ **"His brash and loud behavior coudl rival Naruto's. If he was ever sent on a sensitive missions, he'd no doubt either get himself killed or offend someone. It's idiots like them that I can't stand."**_ Kurama muttered.

 _True_. I agreed. My eyes began to drift from the loud verbal argument to a certain somebody watching nearby. _Hinata Hyuga_. I said.

I could mentally picture a grin coming to Kurama's face, _ **"That girl has a crush on Naruto doesn't she? Her smell and chakra give it off like a bright spotlight."**_

I sighed, Naruto's obliviousness is truly amazing. I don't know whether to call it a gift or a damned curse.

 _Sometimes, I can't help but hate some Clan kids. They just don't understand how hard it is for others to get to where they are._ I admitted, _I know for a fact that that girl skips out on precious time to watch Naruto from day to sunset._

Kurama scoffed but nonetheless said nothing.

Before the conversation could continue, Iruka shouted, "Alright, everyone gather around. We're starting matches!"

Everyone was racing forward. Some jumping up from their spots on the ground and others grabbing their friends. I took my time, slowly unwinding myself from the completed splits, I walked toward the gathering group. Letting others bump me and pass by.

* * *

I was in the back of the group, watching the fights while ocassionally taking notes on potential shinobi.

 _ **"This reminds me of when I was young."**_ Kurama said out of the blue, _**"My siblings and I fought so much it was almost funny."**_

I paused mid-word in my writing, _Siblings? You mean the other Biju?_

 _ **"No, my fox siblings that live in the Forbidden Forest. Of course I mean the other Biju! "**_

I blushed but nonetheless I continued to the conversation, _What did you fight about?_

 _ **"Many things, some stupid and some serious. 'Who has the prettiest tail(s)?', 'He/She's lying!', 'They took my piece of land, tell them to give it back!', 'Someone tell Shukaku to stop being a prissy little girl that's on her period!'. That sort of stuff."**_

I failed to hide my snicker, a few gave me strange stares but their attention was mostly fixed on the fight in front of them.

Once the wave of humor faded, a sad note digged into my heart. Must've been nice.

Kurama sighed in melachony, _**" Annoying at times, but yeah. It was nice. Felt like home."**_

An awkward silence hovered above us. Me being an orphan meant that I never knew the joy of having a sibling, or even a real home.

 _Can...Can i meet your brothers and sisters one day?_

...

 _ **"Sure, kit."**_

 **We wanted to live.**


End file.
